Digimon Tamers runaway locomon rukato version
by rafaael20
Summary: Being Rika's birthday, Takato and the others have a last change in plans when Locomon appears and starts running wild through Shinjuku's stations. Now the Tamers are on a race to stop Locomon before he opens up a gateway to the Digital ntains Rukato (RikaxTakato)


Rafeel20's Digimon Tamers runaway locomon-

Unknowingly today it was Rika's birthday her and her mom was picking up a gift' for Rika birthday party' while Rika was talking to takato on the phone "I hate surprises, you Gogglehead!" She stated, before asking. "So you're telling me everyone knew about this little scheme you cooked up but me?"

-On the other side of the phone-

"Spill it!" Rika shouted, causing Takato to flinch and almost drop the phone.

"Well actually it was Jeri's idea. Plus, if we had told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? Takato said a nervous in reply.

"Takato?" Guilmon, who was standing beside his Tamer and hiding in a box then asked, poking out and making the brunette freak out, before quickly trying to push Guilmon back down so nobody would see his Digimon.

-Back with Rika-

"Are you listening?" She questioned upon hearing all the commotion, before she blushed a little, actually thinking it was sweet Takato showed such care towards her.

But maintaining her usual distant self, Rika then told Takato. "I'm sure you meant well, but just cancel it, ok?"

But then the sound of a engine getting close drew Rika's attention, making the Digimon Queen turn and watch as a train shot past her and through the station.

Knowing there was a Digimon problem to be taken care of, Rika ran off, while Renamon, using her ninja-like speed, appeared by her Tamer's side and followed her.

As the train continued to traverse at an incredible speed, its presence was soon brought to Takato, Guilmon and the rest of the Digimon Tamers.

"Where are we going, Takato?" Guilmon asked.

"We're going to stop that train!" Replied Takato. "Once we get to the tracks, we might be able to stop it! So hurry up!"

Guilmon didn't mind taking the stairs, but it was murder on his short legs, so he decided to slide down instead, before both rushed down to see it approaching the next station.

"Ready boy?" Takato asked, making Guilmon nod in reply.

DIGI-MODIFY

"Digi-Modify!"

"Digivolution Activate!"

-

DIGIVOLUTION

"Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon!" He roared out.

After Digivolving to his Champion form, Growlmon pressed his feet hard into the ground, bracing himself as he prepared to stop the locomotive.

While Growlmon was ready to fight, Takato withdrew his D-Power to analyze the train to see what Digimon was causing it to go out of control.

"Locomon, Machine Digimon, Ultimate." Takato said, shocked at the realization and making him say. "That train's not a train, it's a Digimon!"

Back with Growlmon, he grasped the sides of Locomon, managing to hold the now revealed Digimon back.

"What's the hurry?" Growlmon questioned, wanting to know why Locomon was putting himself and others in potential danger.  
"I wanna run. I wanna keep on running." Locomon said in reply, before bellowing out more steam as he began to push Growlmon back.

Feeling him speeding up, Growlmon yelled at him. "You have to stop!"  
However, Locomon just ignored him and continued to push forward, eventually becoming too much for Growlmon to handle and was knocked off the tracks.

Upon seeing his Digimon partner and best friend being knocked down and onto the streets, Takato called out in concern. "Growlmon, no!"

However, knowing he had to stop Locomon one way or another, Takato then chased after the Digimon, managing to grab the back rail and climb aboard.

"Growlmon, call Henry. Tell the others what's going on!" Takato instructed, before calling out as Locomon gained speed. "You can do it, boy!"

Meanwhile, at another train station, Henry, his little sister Suzie, along with Terriermon & Lopmon, got off a train. "Henwy!" Suzie began, "We better hurwy before we miss the next train"

However, Henry replied, his tone serious. "Something is wrong Suzie, I think we should go back."

"How come? What about Wika's surprise?" Suzie asked.

"Suzie..." Henry began to say, before he was interrupted when he, Suzie and the others aboard the station heard a voice over the PA system say in a droning tone of voice. "Attention, some train lines have been suspended, but thanks for riding city rails."

With their ride cut, Henry, Suzie, Terriermon and Lipmon made their way to the escalators, to which Terriermon asked, "What now, Henry?"

"Don't start, Terriermon. We need a way to get back to town." Henry said in a serious tone, making Terriermon smile and say in reply. "Momentai, we can walk."

However, hearing that, Suzie sulked. "Aww, no more choo choo."

-Meanwhile, with Takato-

On Locomon, Takato made his way inside one of the cars and commented as he took in the scenery around him. "Wow, this thing looks like an antique."

But then Takato almost fell as Locomon sped up, causing the brunette to open one of the windows and look at the Digimon.

"I wonder what's making him act so loco." He wondered aloud, before saying, knowing he would get a better answer if he continued. "Guess I better get up to the engine room."

-Meanwhile, with Rika-

While Takato continued to explore Locomon's carriages, back outside, and in another section of Shinjuku, Rika saw she was closing in on Locomon.

"What are your opinions to stopping this thing, Rika?" Asked Renamon, who appeared beside her.

"How should I know, Renamon. I'll figure that out once I'm on it." Rika replied as she crossed the street, making Renamon smile and think. 'Rika, you never change.'

-Around the sametime-

While Takato remained aboard Locomon, and Rika and Renamon continued to pursue Locomon, Henry and Terriermon were walking home.

"Henry, we have a problem." Terriermon then informed his Tamer, making him look back to see Suzie crying.

"I'm hungry! I'm thirsty! My feet hurt! I miss the train!" She sulked, causing Henry to approach his little sister and pick her up, allowing her onto his back.

"I can be the train." He offered, making Suzie smile at her big brother's kindness.

Henry smiled back, that was until Terriermon jumped up onto his right shoulder.

"All aboard!" Terriermon called out, causing Lopmon to jump on Henry's left shoulder.

"You too?" He asked.

"Sorry." Lopmon apologized, making Henry sigh that he had to carry everyone.

"What's that?" Suzie then asked, getting Henry's attention as he looked up to see a massive portal of darkness opening in the sky.

"It looks like it's coming from downtown." Lopmon commented.

"It's the Digital Zone!" Henry called out in shock, making Terriermon ask. "Did Locomon make that too?"

"I don't know, but we have to close it." Henry replied, knowing if the portal remained open, it could be chaos.

And he wasn't the only one who wished to stop whatever plans Locomon had in store.

Within the rail centre, everyone was doing their best to try and stop the uncontrollable locomotive, with little to no luck.

However, the employees were interrupted when a familiar blond haired male, sporting a pair of dark glasses then entered the room.

"Who are you?" The boss of the rail centre questioned, making the blond say in reply. "I've been sent from Hypnos. And I'm officially taking charge of this operation."

-Back, with Henry-

Continuing to carry his sister, while Terriermon and Lopmon ran alongside him, Henry's Digimon partner then asked. "Henry, you want to tell us what's going on?"

"The green line goes around in a circle around the city, right? Well I think Locomon's caused some distortion in the network smack in the middle of downtown." Henry explained.

And he wasn't the only one who had figured that out.

"By looping itself around the city at such a drastic rate of speed, it's creating a warp between the Digital field." Yamaki told the boss of the rail centre, who said in reply. "How about saying that in English?"

Ignoring him, Yamaki placed his left hand over the earpiece communicator.

"Yamaki here, go ahead." He said.

"The computer link is up and running. Proceeding with initial scan." Riley, his trusted employee and love interest told him, making him glad to hear that everything was going to schedual.

-Meanwhile-

"Kenta? Where have ya been?" Kazu asked as he finally found and caught up with his friend.

"Ditch that stuff, we've got to go!" He then said, puzzling Kenta as to whether or not he should discard the gifts for Rika he was carrying.

But then, MarineAngemon called out. "Hey, look!"

Kazu, Kenta and Guardromon turned around, shocked to see Guilmon, who then collapsed onto his stomach.

Approaching him, Kazu spoke up.

"Whoa, you look terrible." He commented, before asking. "What happened, dude?"

"I tried to stop Locomon but he was too strong." Guilmon replied.

Curious to see Guilmon, but no Takato, Kazu then asked. "Where's Takato?"

"I think he's still on Locomon." Guilmon said in reply, which shocked Kazu and Kenta, making both question. "On the train!?"

-With Takato-

The leader of the Digimon Tamers had finally made it to the core of Locomon.

"Alright, finding the break should be easy." He commented, before noticing all the dials and levers, causing Takato to then say. "Or not."

While Takato was puzzled at which switch, dial or lever to pull, Rika, standing atop a bridge above the tracks saw her chance as Locomon approached.

"There it is. Here goes nothing!" She called out, before she and Renamon jumped, safely landing atop the locomotive Digimon.

Jumping down to the front, Rika saw Takato, making her ask. "Aren't you a little young to be driving?"

Curious, Takato asked. "Rika? How did you get here?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Rika replied.

"Oh, well since you're here, maybe you can help?" Takato said, before he withdrew a Digi-Card and explained. "I was hoping this would slow him down, but..."

Renamon then interrupted and asked. "You don't have Guilmon with you?"

"He kinda got thrown off the tracks back at the station." Takato told Rika and Renamon.

Seeing the Digi-Card, Rika took a hold of it.

"Not bad." She commented, before asking. "Do you mind?"

"Uhh... sure." Takato replied, knowing Rika would take it regardless of his reply.

"Digi-Modify!" Rika called out, slashing the Card through her D-Power. "Shellmon Hydro Blaster activate!"

Combining the power of Takato's Card with Renamon, the vixen Digimon then fired a sphere of water at the flames in Locomon's furnace in an attempt to cool him down and make him stop.

However, the attack did no damage and created a burst of steam.

"It's too hot for that amount of water. At least your pores are clean." Renamon commented.

"That's something." Takato said, making Rika say. "If only your conscience was as clean as your face."

Confused at first, Takato then realized Rika was referring to her surprise party, making the Gogglehead say. "Oh, that. Well I kinda guessed you wouldn't like it, but you know how Jeri love to throw a party?"

"Fine. Whatever." Rika said as she dismissed Takato and began to pull and twist the levers and the dials, trying to slow Locomon down.

"I was gonna bring some birthday bread, but Guilmon ate it all before we..." Takato continued to apologize.

"I said fine!" Rika snapped back, before saying in a serious tone. "Right now we need to figure how to stop this thing."

"Oh, right." Takato replied, still unsure how they could do it.

"Coming through!" A male voice then called out, making Takato, Rika and Renamon turn to see a familiar Digimon riding his motorcycle ride up beside them.

Glad to see him, Takato called out. "It's Beelzemon!"

"Leave it to me." Beelzemon told his friends as he withdrew one of his Berenjena shotguns and aimed at Locomon's wheels.

"Double Impact!" He yelled, firing blast after blast at Locomon.

"Wheel Grinder!" Locomon suddenly called back, before metal spikes shot through the front of Beelzemon's motorcycle, tearing it to pieces and sending him crashing back.

"Beelzemon, no!" Takato called in concern for his friend, watching as he and his Behemoth were consumed in a massive explosion.

"There goes his bike." Rika commented, knowing that while Behemoth may have been destroyed, Beelzemon was far more difficult to take down.

But with Beelzemon gone, they were stuck again on a way to stop Locomon.

-In the centre of Shinjuku-

As Locomon continued to traverse from station to station, gaining speed, the Digital field was growing and becoming unstable.

"Yamaki, there's been a change in the warp between the west side and downtown. It's advancing. At this rate, the Digital Zone will erode the Real World." Riley informed Yamaki.

Thinking fast, Yamaki came up with a plan.

"If we can somehow get Locomon into the downtown area, then we can force him back into the Digital World." He told Riley and the boss of the rail centre.

"But how?" He asked Yamaki, before saying. "We would have to use one of the change points, but Locomon drained all the electricity."

"No we don't. If we modify the track manually, we can turn Locomon around." Yamaki replied.

"Ok, but where?" The boss of the rail centre questioned.

"I thought that was obvious. Station nine." Yamaki said in reply.

-With Kazu, Kenta, their Digimon partners and Guilmon-

Heading towards the location of the Digital Zone in order to see if they could stop it, Kazu and the others noticed Henry and Terriermon, who were heading in the direction, making Kazu call out. "Yo! What's up bro?"

"Thank goodness." Henry said, glad to see part of the Digimon Tamers team, before explaining the situation. "Ok, there's this runaway Digimon who has caused this huge..."

But Kenta interrupted Henry and told him. "We know. Takato is already on board."

"Takato's on board?" Henry asked, making Guilmon nod in reply.

"Yep. I tried to stop him, but he's so strong he got away." Guilmon replied.

Concerned for Takato, Henry stated. "Then we've got to catch him!"

"But how?" Kazu asked, before saying. "In case you didn't notice he's going loco, fast."

Looking to his left, Henry noticed an abandoned and unwatched train, giving him an idea.

"How about that?" Henry asked, before turning his attention to Kazu's Digimon partner. "What do you say Guardromon, wanna give us a push?"

"I shall push 'til I can push no more." Guardromon said in reply.

Agreeing with Henry's plan, they were about to board and borrow the train, that was before Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon and MarineAngemon saw something wrong with their team.

"What the!? Where's Terriermon?" Kazu questioned, making Henry look down to see that instead of Terriermon, Lopmon was by his side.

Realizing his mistake, Henry said, embarrassed. "I kinda took the wrong one."

-With Terriermon-

"Man, how could he think I was Lopmon, when I'm...?" He ranted, before Suzie soothed him with a head rub.

"There, there Terriermon. Momentai." She said, making Terriermon feel a little better.

-Meanwhile-

As the Digimon tamers were still trying to unite and stop Locomon, a construction crew, following the orders of Yamaki, were pulling out the old tracks and changing the path, creating a new one that would stop Locomon and send him back to the Digital World.

Back at the rail centre, Yamaki was watching the progress on one of the computer monitors, to which he then commented. "This should work. If we don't run into any problems.

However, the boss of the rail centre, who was on the phone was speaking with a distressed female. "On the train!"  
"Are you sure?" The boss asked, making the woman reply. "Yes!"  
Hanging up the phone, the boss of the rail centre told Yamaki. "We have a problem. One of the workers saw a couple of kids on the train."

"Kids, huh?" Yamaki asked, knowing one group of kids who would get into such a dangerous situation.

-Back aboard Locomon, in one of the carriages-

Rika heard her cell phone ringing, to which the Digimon Queen withdrew it from her pocket and held it up to her ear.

"For you." She then said, handing Takato her cell phone, which he held to his ear and immediately recognized the caller's voice.

"Uh... Hi Yamaki." Takato said.

"What a surprise." Yamaki replied in a stoic tone, before saying to the brunette. "Alright, Takato, here's the plan. We're going to redirect Locomon into the downtown area. Once he's there, we can send him home, but you must get off before then."

"Ok, we'll leave it to you." Takato replied.

Ending the call, Takato smiled as he told Rika the good news. "Great news, Yamaki has a plan."

Rika just huffed.

"Why'd you have to bring him into this? I don't trust him, and I certainly don't need his help." The Digimon Queen told Takato, before she left the carriage and headed back to the front of Locomon, planning to do things her way and not rely on anyone but herself.

-Meanwhile-

With Henry and the other Digimon Tamers, they too were making quick progress thanks to Guardromon pushing the train they borrowed, while Guilmon stayed behind, for the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark had his own idea and began digging.

-Back with Rika-

"Yamaki and his stupid plan. I can stop this crazy train on my own." She said, grabbing a large wrench, which she planned to bash Locomon's lights out with.

However, just as she was about to slam the wrench into Locomon, a mass of tendrils shot out from the furnace, right at Rika, which made her gasp in surprise before they got her.

-Onboard the other train-

"Guardromon, get the led out. We've got to go faster!" Kazu called out.

"Hold onto your hats." Guardromon said in reply, increasing the power of his thrusters as he and the train shot forward, making Kazu say. "Now that's what I'm talking about.

As Guardromon continued to assist in uniting his Tamer, Henry, Kenta, MarineAngemon and Lopmon with Takato, the darkness of the Digital Zone was expanding and spiralling out of control, to which they didn't have much time before Shinjuku, let alone the entire world was put in great danger.

-Back onboard Locomon-

"Takato, you've got to get off that train." Yamaki then informed the Leader of the Digimon Tamers, for their detour was less than twenty minutes away.

"Don't worry, we're fine." Takato told Yamaki, to which he and Renamon failed to notice the door behind them opening.

"You're taking an unnecessary risk!" Yamaki said, his tone full of seriousness.

"We'll make it. If it comes down to it, we can always unhook the passenger car." Takato replied.

As Rika entered the room, holding the wrench, Takato and Renamon then turned.

"Well looks like everything's under control. All we have to do is get off this thing before it hits downtown." The Gogglehead said to Rika, before asking. "Piece of cake, right?"

However, Rika didn't respond.

All she did was stare blankly at Takato and Renamon.

"Rika?" Renamon asked, feeling something was off about her Tamer, while Takato was oblivious to any changes to her.

Including the distant look that filled her eyes as she began to slowly approach them.

"Anyway, Yamaki says that there's this big Digital Zone there and he's going to use it to send Locomon..." Takato told Rika, which didn't reach her, as her mind was trapped in an illusion.

In her mind, Rika found herself wandering through a blanket of fog, as she heard a little girl singing.

"Every morning and every night, you watch over me like the sun in the sky."

Looking through the fog, Rika saw two figures playing at a swing set, which she recognized as herself when she was a child, while the other was a male, who was pushing her, making the Digimon Queen call out in awe. "It's papa!"

"That was a great song, Rika.' Her father then commented as Rika now found herself sitting on the swing seat.

Looking up at her father, she was unable to see his face completely, but saw he was smiling.

"Sing it again." He then said.

"I hate signing." Rika replied, before opening her mouth and her heart, which sounded beautiful.

"Promise me you'll stay for the sunset and when the moon shines through the darkness, we can find the path that leads us home and on the way you'll maybe... sing me a song. Promise me that you will always be there. Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared. Help me stand up tall if I fall down. Make me laugh all my bluest days. Oh, could you promise you'll be there. Why'd you have to go away somewhere? Every morning into every night, do you watch over me like the sun in the sky? Am I all-alone, or standing in your light? I wish that I could maybe sing you a song... tonight."

As she sang, she smiled, feeling close to her father as they abandoned the swings and walked together, only for Rika's father to then walk faster, leaving her all alone, filling her with sadness and causing her smile to fade.

Back outside Rika's mind, Takato was starting to get concerned.

"Rika? Hey are you ok?" He asked as he grabbed her shoulder, making her respond by throwing the wrench back and forth, trying to strike Takato with it.

Dodging her attacks, which destroyed the chairs behind him, Takato then fell to the ground.

"Rika, what's wrong?" He asked, worried and confused as to why she was acting so violently towards him.

"Stay back, that's not Rika." Renamon told Takato as she appeared between the brunette and the Digimon Queen.

"Trying to interfere is useless... I want to sing..." Rika said in a distant tone.

"You wha...?" Takato asked, for her reply confused him further, before she shot forward and took another shot at him and Renamon.

-Meanwhile-

Just a few feet away from Locomon, Guilmon suddenly burst from the ground.

"There it is." He said, glad to see his digging had caught up with the Machine Digimon and allowed him to board Locomon.

Submerging back into the dirt, while letting his tail hang out, Guilmon said aloud. "Wait for it."

As Locomon and the carriages past Guilmon, he then saw his chance

"Got ya!" Guilmon cheered as his tail wrapped around one of the bars at the end of the final carriage, before the red dragon Digimon climbed on board.

"Keep on running." Locomon said, continuing to speed across the tracks and past the construction crew.

"Alright boss, it just passed us." One of the workers informed, only to then yell out and flee the tracks. "Mother of pearl here comes another one!"

After the second train passed, the workers all looked at it, confused to see two Digimon atop of it, waving at them.

"Goodbye." Lopmon said.

"See ya." MarineAngemon added.

Coming to the next station, where Suzie and Terriermon were waiting for Henry and his friends to return, Suzie got up when she heard the sound of a locomotive approaching.

"Hooray there it is! Hooray, train!" She called out.

However, seeing it was Locomon, Terriermon called out as he pulled Suzie back to avoid her from getting hurt. "Suzie, watch out!"

After the pair got up, Suzie noticed something on the train.

"Wasn't that Rika?" She asked.

"I think you may be right." Terriermon said in reply.

"And Takato and Renamon were on the train too." She commented, before asking. "Is that bad?"

Hearing that,Terriermon freaked out, while saying. "Waaahh! Big problems, big problems, big problems!"

However, Terriermon stopped when an approaching train car approached him and Suzie, revealing Henry and the others.

"Need a lift?" Henry asked, deciding to get the right Digimon partner.

"It's about time." Terriermon commented, joining up with Henry and the others, while Lopmon got off and rejoined Suzie, who said as she embraced her Digimon partner. "I missed you, Lopmon!"

The train car hurtled on, and through its windshield, Henry spotted Locomon ahead.

"We've caught up!" He called out.

-Over on Locomon-

Guilmon hauled himself up onto the platform on the end of the last carriage, before looking over to see the others as their car rolled past.

"Hey, Guilmon!" Kazu called, glad to see Guilmon had boarded.

"We're going on ahead!" Terriermon informed Guilmon, making him smile and wave back.

"Bye guys!" Guilmon called out as he stopped waving, before saying. "I wonder where everyone else is?"

Blasting the door open with his Pyro Sphere attack, Guilmon entered the carriage.

"Takatomon!" He called out, unaware that back aboard the train car, Terriermon, MarineAngemon and Kenta stared with sweatdrops on their heads at the black smoke rising from the back of Locomon thanks to Guilmon's attack.

"You think Guilmon's gonna be okay?" Kenta asked, making Kazu say in reply. "No trouble for him! How'd he get on that thing, anyway?"

However, none could answer, as a window on one of the carriages shattered, before Renamon crashed out of it, looking considerably battered and worse for wear.

Everyone gasped in shock, while Guardromon, reacting quickly, released the train car and flied over to catch her.

"I've got you!" Guardromon said, grabbing her in both arms before she could hit the ground and taking her back to their train.

Curious and worried, Kazu asked. Renamon? What happened to you?

"R... Rika..." Was all Renamon could get out.

-Back inside Locomon's carriage-

Rika continued her attack against Takato, smashing seats and walls as she swung the wrench repeatedly at Takato, who only just managed to keep dodging.

"Here's an idea. You put that down and I'll sing with you." He suggested, only for Rika to ignore him as she slowly approached him, trailing the wrench along the ground.

Seeing she wasn't in the mood to negotiate, Takato ran for it, pulling the carriage door open and running out, before he tripped and fall on the connector that linked the carriages.

With Takato down, Rika tried to strike him again, making Takato quickly scurry out of their way and avoid her attacks, while the distant minde Nonaka smashed the guard rope and the handle off the next carriage's door, stopping Takato from getting into it.

"Aww, nuts!" He said, before quickly changing his choice of path and climbed up the ladder beside the door, heading for the roof of the carriage.

Climbing onto the roof, Rika hovered up after him, making the brunette comment as he looked at Rika's lifeless eyes. "Well at least the wrench is gone."

Hearing Rika's cell phone, Takato's pulled it from his pocket and answered it.

"Why are you still on that train?" Yamaki questioned, but didn't get an answer, as a purple laser beam from Rika's direction was fired and destroyed the cell phone, while alerting Guilmon inside the carriage below.

"Rika, what's happened to you?" takato questioned in worry, making Rika just say in a distant tone. "Don't interfere... I want to sing..."

"We're all gonna wind up in the Digital World with Locomon if you don't snap out of it!" Takato said back, before he ducked as Locomon went under a bridge, and then saw Guilmon in the carriage through the hole in the roof. Guilmon waves up.

"I found you, Takato!" Guilmon said happily as he waved, which surprised Takato to see his Digimon partner.

And Takato was surprised further as the train car containing Henry and the others pulled up alongside Locomon.

Having to ask, Kazu spoke up. "What are they on top of the train?"

"I can smell it." Guilmon then said, sniffing the air, to which he then aimed and attacked.

"Pyro Sphere!" He called out, blasting a hole in the carriage, which revealed a transparent array of tentacles, which previously emerged from the furnace, connecting to Rika, before a set of ten, spindly spider-like legs materialise out of thin air around Rika, emerging from her back. Takato gasped in shock at this, before commenting. "Uh, Rika. I don't want to freak you out, but you have something on your back."

Connected to Rika's neck was a slimy, greenish sac, which made Renamon call out, concerned. "Rika!"

Withdrawing his D-Power, Henry scanned around and found the creature with his Digivice, and got a read-out.

"Parasimon... a parasite Digimon!" He said in shock, realizing it was controlling Rika.

But there was another question he had.

"Why in the world is it here?"

Terriermon then jumped forward and points at Locomon.

"Ask him!" He said, causing the Tamers to see the true Parasimon materialise on top of Locomon himself, his tentacles waving in the air, as he chuckled to himself.

"I have to keep going!" Locomon said, continuing to traverse.

Getting back up and now knowing what was wrong with Rika, Takato demanded. "You leave my friend alone!"

"I want... to sing... I want... to sing..." Was the only reply that came from Rika's mouth, angering Takato that Rika was being manipulated like a puppet and knew he had to do whatever it took to save her.

-Back in the central control station-

An operator reported on Locomon's most recent progress, to which he informed. "It's just passed Shinagawa Station."

"The new line at Yoyogi is almost ready!" A second operator replied, which, upon hearing that made Yamaki calmly flick his lighter.

"Mr. Yamaki, sir... there's no more time...!" The boss told him, making Yamaki say in reply. "We can't wait... but I trust those kids…"

-Back with everyone else-

Trying again to reach her, Takato called out to her. "Rika, I know you can hear me, you've got to snap out of it!"

However, Rika just remained in place, while a cluster of the tentacles hovered in front of her face and sparked with purple energy, which then was unleashed, forcing Takato to dodge each blast.

"Takato!" Henry called out, highly concerned for his friend when the brunette fall off the roof of the train, just hanging on with one hand.

His body flapped in the strong wind as Rika approached, ready to finish him off.

-Meanwhile-

Several construction workers rushed to clear the track, before a new length of track had been hastily lain, to divert Locomon's path, making Yamaki continue to flick his lighter, hoping Takato and his friends made it safely.

-Back atop Locomon-

Distracted by Takato, Parasimon failed to notice Guilmon hauling himself up onto the roof of the carriage, coming up behind Rika, where he saw the tentacles connecting to her.

"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon shouted, slashing at the sac on Rika's back with his claws, and it ruptures, breaking apart, along with the spider legs as Rika was freed from Parasimon's mind control.

However, Rika suddenly collapsed.

"Takato, let me give you a hand." Guilmon said as he helped Takato back onto the roof, making the leader of the Digimon Tamers glad to see Guilmon and knew it was thank to him that Rika was no longer being controlled.

-At central control-

"NOW! Change the point!" Yamaki suddenly ordered, making a worker, who heard the instruction instruction on his walkie-talkie, call out. "Changing the point now!"

Another worker pulled a level, and the track points realign, directing Locomon along the newly-laid track.

As he got to his feet, Takato smile and said. "Thanks a lot, Guilmon!"

However, Takato spotted Rika, unconscious, making him call out her name.

As Locomon shook around, Rika slid towards the edge of the roof, just as she started to wake up, before she screamed as she was thrown off the Machine Digimon.

"Rika!" Takato yelled, before disregarding his own safety and dove forwards, grabbing her hand, struggling to stop her from falling as she hung over the side of the roof.

"Takato!" Rika called back.

While takato continue to hold Rika's hand, refusing to let her go, parts of Locomon begin to retract, and new pieces appeared across his metal form.

As many parts slid around, large spiked wheel emerged from his front, and large pipes emerged from behind, transforming into a new form.

"Locomon, Digivolve to… GrandLocomon!" He announced.

Seeing Locomon had Digivolved shocked everyone, making Kazu comment. "Check it, he upgraded!"

"You can say that again, he Digivolved into GrandLocomon." Henry replied.

"He's a Mega!" Kenta added in worry, making Henry say. "We have to hurry, or we're all going to end up in the Digital World!"

-Meanwhile-

Takato still struggled to hold onto Rika, unable to pull her back up alone.

"You've gotta hang on!" Takato told her.

"Let me go! If you don't, we'll both..." Rika began to say, before Takato interrupted her.

"Don't say that! What's happened to you? The Rika I know would never give up this easily!" He said, leaving the Digimon Queen speechless.

"All we have to do is work together. We can make it!" Takato then stated, as Guilmon assisted, pulling on the back of Takato's jacket, trying to help him pull Rika up.

With the added assistance of Guilmon, Takato continued to try and pull Rika up.

"I won't let you go!" He then shouted, pulling as hard as he could, to which he and Guilmon were thrown back as the pair finally managed to pull Rika back up.

Renamon, wanting to make sure Rika was alright then jumped onto the roof of the train car.

"Come on, Guardromon." The vixen Digimon then said, wanting him to push faster.

"Righto!" Guardromon replied as he kicked up the pace once again, getting the train car close enough to GrandLocomon's last carriage, allowing Renamon to jump to it, before she made her way up the ladder, crossed each carriage until she saw Takato, Guilmon and Rika, making the foxy Digimon blush a little to see the position they had wound up in.

While Guilmon had fell onto his back, Takato too had fallen on his back, only to feel a pleasant warmth on top of him.

Opening his eyes, he blushed to see Rika had fallen on top of him, to which Rika blushed as well, being so close to her Gogglehead.

"Takato..." Rika said, continuing to blush.

As Takato looked at her, continuing to blush, he thought he should tell Rika how he truly felt about her.

"Rika, I... " He managed to get out, continuing to blush.

But before he could finish one of Parasimon tentacles wrapped around Rika, which she struggled against, but was then pulled away.

"Rika!" Takato called out, before he, Guilmon and Renamon chased after the parasite Digimon.

However, after jumping over the first carriage, Renamon collapsed in pain, causing Takato and Guilmon to turn back to her.

"Renamon!" Guilmon called in concern. "Are you ok?"

"I still need time to recover, but don't worry about me. Save Rika." Renamon replied, making the boys nod in reply.

Jumping onto the roof of the next carriage as Takato and Guilmon continued to chase after Rika, the tentacles then pulled Rika through the carriage below them, and on through the next one, towards GrandLocomon.

"Takato, help me! Get these slimy things off me!" Rika cried out.

Jumping to the next carriage, Takato asked. "Ready boy?"

"Ready!" Guilmon replied in a determined tone as he and Takato jumped down and entered the door of the next carriage, run through it, and jumped from it to the next one.

In the middle of his jump, Guilmon jumped off the roof of the carriage, to which he and Takato meet each other halfway.

BIOMERGE, ACTIVATE!

"Guilmon, Biomerge to… Gallantmon" He announced, combining his power with Takato's, before the Mega Level Digimon landed on GrandLocomon's fuel carriage, having cleared the leap from the disconnected carriages to the Digimon himself.

Parasimon had also dragged Rika onto the carriage with his tentacles, making Gallantmon call out "Let her go!"

"You want her? Come and get her! Yee-ha!" Parasimon exclaimed as his tentacles shot at Gallantmon.

But with lightning-fast movement, he slashed them to bits, before lunging forward, only for more of Parasimon's tentacles to bar his way, which he blocked with his Aegis Shield.

Determining to save her, Gallantmon pushed forwards, breaking through and cutting the tentacle holding Rika clean off, to which she was caught by Renamon.

"Are you ok?" Renamon asked, making Rika smile and say. "I am now."

"It was because of Parasimon, that big bully." Guilmon said in an angered tone, making Takato add with the same amount of anger and disgust towards the parasite Digimon. "He was controlling Locomon and Rika this whole time I will never forgive him!" (Oh, almost forgot. If you want to change certain writing parts to fit Suzie's way of speaking, like from Rika to Wika just press command and F, type in the word, then press the bar that has three … inside it)( OK thanks for the heads up

"But thanks to him, we got to hear a beautiful song." Renamon commented, causing a tiny blush to appear on Rika's cheeks.

"Sing all ya want baby, my work's almost done! Locomon will run forever!" Parasimon stated, before he exclaimed. "Now let's get down and have some fun!"

Unleashing a thick line of web from his mouth, it made contact with the Digital Zone, making Rika call out. "Look over there, the Digital Zone!"

"It can't be, multiple wild ones are beginning to emerge!" Riley told Yamaki, making him question. "What did you say!"

-With Suzie and Lopmon-

Suzie watched things from afar, still at the train station she was left at, before seeing the Digital Zone and asking. "What's that over there, Lopmon?"

Knowing what it was, Lopmon could only say in reply. "Oh no!"

-Back to GranLocomon-

Looking at the massive Digital Zone, Kazu asked. "Uh, guys... does that look normal?

"I'm not sure. Do giant eyeballs falling from the sky look normal to you!?" Terriermon questioned.

From the rift, dozens of Parasimon emerged, sailing down to the ground on strands of spider-like webbing.

They all giggled madly, and as they hit the ground, they attacked whatever got in their way, grabbing pedestrians with their tentacles and landing on vehicles.

Seeing the chaos caused by the Parasimon invasion, Henry then stated. "Now I get it. He had this planned all along!"

"Who Henry?" Terriermon asked in a curious tone.  
"Parasimon." Henry told Terriermon, before Gallantmon explained. "He used Locomon to create a Digital Zone!"

"So he and his evil buddies could take over the town." Rika added.

"That's it!" Takato said, before asking. "You guys ready?"

"Right! Let's do it!" Rika and Henry replied.

Biomerge Digivolution sequences.

"Biomerge, activate!"

"Terriermon, Biomerge to... MegaGargomon!"

"Renamon Biomerge to... Sakuyamon!"

After fusing with their human partner's, Sakuyamon and Gallantmon landed on MegaGargomon shoulders.

"Ok, let's show 'em how we do things here!" Henry said, making Terriermon reply. "You've got it, Henry!"

MegaGargomon fired his jets, and flied across the city, zooming directly towards the portal.

His feet slammed into the ground as he landed, to which Gallantmon and Sakuyamon dropped from MegaGargomon's shoulders and immediately teared into the Parasimon, ripping them to pieces.

"Try this on for size!" MegaGargomon said, before he announced. "Mega Barrage!"

Dozens of missiles streaked through the air, targeting the swarm of Parasimon that still continued to descend out of the portal, blowing them out of the air, to which MegaGargomon continued his assault as he fired his wrist cannons, sweeping the Parasimon across the ground, and shredding multiple Parasimon with the blasts.

His missiles continues to fire, and more and more Parasimon explode, however, for all that were destroyed, more continue to pour out of the portal.

Sakuyamon and Gallantmon continued their up-close approach, as Sakuyamon hacked at tentacles with her staff, while Gallantmon stabbed a Parasimon right through with his lance.

"There's too many of them!" Sakuyamon stated, making Gallantmon say in agreement. "Yeah, and they just keep coming.

"But don't give up, Rika!" Takato then said, determined to protect her and save Shinjuku from the Parasimon invasion.

-In Hypnos HQ-

A new signal appeared on the data grid, making Riley say in distress. What's going on? There's no end to them!"

However, inside the vortex between the Real World and Digital world, a streak of white light shot down, getting the attention of Gallantmon, MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon

The streak of light then shot out of the column of energy, span around, and landed on MegaGargomon's shoulder, revealing to be a Digimon.

"Look!" Gallantmon called out, recognizing the Digimon that then emerged.

"How's it going, guys?" He asked.

"Justimon!" Megagargomon called out, amazed to see Ryo and Cyberdramon back in the Biomerged form.

"Princess." He teased, making Sakuyamon look away and huff, annoyed and embarrassed by Ryo's nickname for her.

'I hate when he calls her princess.' Takato thought, part of him was actually jealous from Ryo's flirting, while he was also bothered to see Ryo's teasing was bothering Rika.

But remaining focused on their goal, Gallantmon resumed in their fight, slashing down any Parasimon foolish enough to take him on or get in his way.

While Ryo and Cyberdramon had joined the fight, so too had Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta and MarineAngemon.

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon announced, creating a series of pink bubbles, striking a parasimon in the eye, before it disappeared from existence, revealing behind it, Guardromon was defending Kazu against two more Parasimon.

"Guardian Barrage!" He called, firing missiles at the parasite Digimon and defeating them too.

Not only were the Parasimon attacking the centre of Shinjuku, but had spread out into the city, reaching at as far as the train station where Suzie and Lopmon were.

-With Suzie-

She slowly and fearfully walked backwards away from a Parasimon, while Lopmon stood before her Tamer, despite her Level, Lopmon was determined to protect her.

However, another Parasimon appeared behind them, trapping the pair.

"Corona Blaster!"

Beelzemon, now in his Blast Mode, unleashed his energy and destroyed the two Parasimon with two quick shots, before he landed beside the platform.

"Beelzemon!" Suzie called out happily as she ran up hugged him, to which Beelzemon showed no objection to it, for he was just glad to see her safe.

And at times, despite his tough act, he could be soft.

-Meanwhile-

"Thunderclap!" Justimon exclaimed as he smashed his giant robot arm into the ground, creating shockwaves that ripped up the street and took out a cluster of Parasimon.

Gallantmon hacked his way through a tentacle attack and impaled another Parasimon, while Justimon and Sakuyamon paired up back-to-back as a swarm Parasimon surrounded them.

"There's so many!" Justimon commented, making Sakuyamon say in reply. "It's impossible...!"

Diving out of the way as a mass of tentacles were lunged at them, Sakuyamon managed to avoid all the strikes, while Justimon was suddenly struck from behind, causing a sac-like lump, like the one that had been used on Rika to brainwash her, latched on Justimon.

But not letting another of his friends wind up manipulated, Gallantmon slashed through it.

"Thanks." Justimon said, making Gallantmon say reply. "No problem. But think you could do me a favour and stop calling Rika princess?"

"How come?" Justimon asked, taking down more Parasimon, before he teased. "Got a crush on her and want her to be your princess?"

His question made Takato blush from inside Gallantmon, before he was about to answer Ryo's question.

However, both were interrupted when Gallantmon was caught up in another stream of tentacles, which he hacked at, but while doing so, more Parasimon joined in on the fight, while one jumped onto Gallantmon's back and wrapped its tentacles around his head and body.

"Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon called out upon seeing him in peril, about to run to Gallantmon's aid, but was too caught in a tangle of tentacles from several Parasimon, which was soon followed by Justimon and MegaGargomon.

Struggling against the Parasimon's tentacles, Guilmon asked. "Takatomon, what do we do?"

"I won't let Parasimon hurt my friends and the one I care for... I will not let him win!" Takato said back in a loud and determined tone, causing Gallantmon's form to glow a bright red, which destroyed the Parasimon grasping him, before a beam of scarlet light shot up from the where Gallantmon was standing, making the Parasimon turn and see that from the light Gallantmon Crimson Mode emerged.

"Whoa!" Henry could only say.

"Beautiful." Rika got out, it never ceased to amaze her at how much power Takato and Guilmon truly had.

"Gallantmon! Crimson Mode!" He announced as his sword formed in the air in front of him, and he seized it.

Knowing he could now stop all the Parasimon, Gallantmon soared directly into the seething energy column emanating from the portal, heading to its core.

"Parasimon, I will not let you rule this world! Crimson Light!" Gallantmon exclaimed in a mighty tone, hurling his sword into the heart of the rift, causing a giant beam of energy to shoot back down, through the rift and hit the streets below.

Radiating out across the city in waves, every Parasimon screamed as they are caught in the wave and were destroyed, freeing Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon and Justimon from the evil Digimon's grasp.

With a few more shrieks, the last of the Parasimon vanished, finally ridding Shinjuku of the Digital menace once and for all.

With the Parismon gone and his friends safe, Gallantmon landed on the street in front of his allies, just as Locomon pulled up.

Curious, Sakuyamon asked. "Locomon?"

"Gotta hurry... Gotta keep running." Locomon just said as the red glow that filled his eyes faded, now that he was free of Parasimon control, before he headed past the other Digimon and entered the portal, just as the last of its energy faded, closing the gate.

-Sometime later-

The sun began to set over the city, and at Rika's house, the planned festivities continue as intended.

"I know you already know about it, but you can still act surprised." Jeri said, before she called out. "Surprise!

Party poppers were popped, spraying ribbons and confetti onto Rika's head, frowning silently, while she just stood in place, causing Jeri to comment. "I guess not."

Everyone close to Rika was there, including her mother and grandmother, Ai, Mako, Impmon, who was sitting on the table, stuffing himself with food while no-one else was eating.

And joining the party was Ryo, Cyberdramon, Calumon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Suzie, Lopmon, Jeri, as well as the heroes of the day, Takato and Guilmon.

Presenting Rika with the cake she had made, Jeri said happily. "Well, make a wish."

Rika silently leaned forward and blows the candles out, causing everyone to cheer Everyone cheer.

As the party continued Suzie performed karaoke, with Lopmon and Terriermon, dancing on either side of her in unison, to which Terriermon seemed just fine with it, but Lopmon was sweating and having trouble keeping up.

After Suzie wrapped up her singing, everyone applaudes her.

Thank you, thank you!" She said, before saying. "Now it's Wika's turn!

Hearing that, Ryo asked. "Rika can sing?"

"C'mon, Rika!" Kazu called out. "We hear you sing like a bird!"

Nervous, Takato said. "Aah! I told you not to mention that, Kazu!"

But in response, Rika silently sipped her drink, before she stood up and walked out of the room, confusing everyone.

"Way to go there, big mouth." Kenta said to Kazu, thinking Kazu had upset or annoyed Rika.

As Rika left, her mother, Rumiko Nonaka rose her hand and offered. "Ok, then I'll sing!"

Seeing Rika leave, takato followed, as he wanted to know why Rika had left her own party, to which Ryo saw Takato follow after her, making Ryo think. 'I guess they were met to be.'

Walking along the outside of Rika's house, Takato then saw the Digimon Queen through a window, sitting in a doorway around the corner.

"Rika..." He said as he approach her, making the Digimon Queen turn and face Takato.

Seeing him, Rika asked. "Takato? Did you follow me?"

"Sorry about that, but I had to see if everything was ok." Takato said in reply, before he asked. "I know you have a beautiful voice, why do you hide it?"

In response to the brunette's question, Rika sighed.

"The final time I sang was the day my dad left us." She admitted, feeling sad just speaking about it.

However, she then felt warmth on her left shoulder, making her look to see Takato had placed his hand gently on it, while looking at her with a expression full of assurance.

"I'm sorry, Rika. But remember, just because your dad left, doesn't mean that there are people who don't care for you." The brunette told Rika in reply, making her blush at what Takato was trying to say.

"T... thank you, Takato." Rika replied, making Takato smile, before he removed his hand from Rika's shoulder and took a seat by her side.

Watching as the sun began to finally set, Takto faced Rika on last time, for the leader of the Digimon Tamers was going confess his feelings to her.

"Rika, I want to tell you something. We've known each for a long time, looking back, it's kinda funny how we started off as enemies, but wound up as friends. But almost losing you today made me realize that my feelings for you are stronger than just a friendship and how much you truly mean to me. I want to tell you is that I... I love you, Rika! " Takato told her, summoning all his courage as he confessed his feelings to her.

With his confession, all Rika could do was stare at Takato in surprise, while blushing at the boy.

"T... Takato I'm surprised you have such feelings for me." Rika then said, breaking the silence between them, before she told him. "The truth is I... I love you too. You are the only person that became my friend and always looked out for me, even when I didn't ask for it. You are kind, sweet, tough and even though you can be a Gogglehead at times, I know you'll always be there for me."

Hearing Rika say that she loved him back surprised Takato, making his heart rate increase and his face to flush red.

And his heart just beated faster when Rika suddenly grabbed the sides of Takato's face, pulled him forwards and kissed him.

Takato was surprised at first, feeling the warmth of Rika's lips as she continued to kiss him, which made Takato then relax, close his eyes and kiss Rika back.

As Takato and Rika remained locked in their kiss, Rika's hands remaining on Takato's face, while he moved his arms around Rika's waist, pulling her close to him, both were lost in their love that they failed to notice Renamon had shown up and had watched the whole thing.

'Rika, I'm glad you and Takato found each other. I know he'll not only make you happy, but will also fill the hole in your heart.' Renamon thought as she smiled, continuing to watch her Tamer and her new love continue to kiss.

After breaking from their kiss for air, Takato and Rika smiled at each other, before turning to look at the sunset, to which Rika then rested her head on Takato's left shoulder, enjoying the view.

As the sun then set, Rika didn't speak a word, but in her mind, she could hear her song.

"Could you promise you'll be there. Why'd you have to go away somewhere? Every morning into every night, do you watch over me like the sun in the sky? Am I all-alone, or standing in your light? I wish that I could maybe sing you a song... tonight."

But then, Rika's song stopped when she was broken from her thoughts as she felt Takato  
Wrap his right arm around her, embracing her closely, causing Rika to smile, knowing that with her Gogglehead, she would never be alone again.

The End.


End file.
